My Kagome
by youshouldn'tneedtoknow
Summary: This is my first Inuyasha Crossover. This is a series, as the title suggests, all about Kagome. I know that these Kagome-drabbles have been done before, but in my opinion, there are not enough of certain ones. Thus, I shall post my crossovers whenever the fancy strikes me and they'll be unique from the main-stream Inuyasha crossovers. First-up: Beauty Pop


Inuyasha/Beauty Pop X-over

This is my first Inuyasha Crossover. This is a series, as the title suggests, all about Kagome. I know that these Kagome-drabbles have been done before, but in my opinion, there are not enough of certain ones. Thus, I shall post my crossovers whenever the fancy strikes me and they;ll be unique from the main-stream Inuyasha crossovers.

* * *

"Kei-kun"

"Ah! Ohayo Kagome-chan! Ya got any food?"

"Of course I do; I made some chocolate chip pancakes for you as a breakfast snack!"

"Good morning, Kagome-kohai, what might you be doing here today?"

"Oh, good morning Ochiai-sempai! I'm just bringing Kei-kun a snack."

"Really? Thanks Gome-chan!"

* * *

"Kagome-chan!"

"Hi, Kei-kun."

"Eh? Why do you sound so sad, Kagome-chan?"

"Ah, Kei-kun…you know me too well."

"Is it your family again?"

"Ah, yeah, something to do with them."

"Well, what is it? Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Um, Kei-kun, here…open it."

"Eh? What is this? Oh, your delicious pancakes again! Thank you Gome-chan!"

"Wait Kei, before you eat it…please read it."

"'Good-bye' What's this for Kagome-chan? What do you mean goodbye?"

"Kei-kun, you know how my family owns Japan's number one clothing line?"

"Yeah, Ochi-kun loves getting clothes for our models there!"

"Well, my grandparents are the traditional sort who believe I should attend my family's female alma matter."

"Okay! But why does that make you sad?"

"Kei, I'm going to be transferring schools. I won't be able to see you anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Kei, I won't be going to this school anymore. I'm going to an all girls school in Kyoto."

"I got that, but why does it mean we can't see each other anymore?"

"Because we won't be near each other anymore."

"But that doesn't mean we don't have to see each other anymore. Here's my number, maybe we can set up meets and stuff on the weekend. We can call each other every night and talk about our days. We can still see each other!"

"Thank you Kei, I didn't even think about that. You've made me very happy.

"Oh! There's my ride, I leave tomorrow, promise you'll call?"

"Promise. Bye Gome-chan!"

"Bye Kei!"

* * *

"Kei-kun…"

"Yeah Gome-chan?"

"I think I like you."

"I know you like me, I like you too Gome-chan!"

"No I mean, I really like you Kei… I… I think I might even love you!"

"Eh, really? I really like you to Kagome-chan!"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

* * *

"Here ya go Kagome-chan!"

"Thanks Kei!"

"How have you been, I really missed you!"

"I just talked to you last night Kei!"

"I know, but I just really missed you, ya know? I wanna know everything about you Gome-chan, my girlfriend!"

"That's really sweet, but you can't know everything about me."

"What's wrong, you've been really morose tonight. Is everything alright, Gome-chan?"

"You still know me so well…

"Um… as you know, I've been living with my grandparents and siblings these last few years, ever since my parents passed away."

"Yeah, how are they?"

"They're fine, still breathing at least. Kei?"

"Yeah Gome?"

"Do you think we'll always be friends? Even if I did something really mean to you?"

"Well, I think I'd be sad at first, but I think we'll always be friends. Why?"

"Um… well… my grandmother, she doesn't like me dating you."

"Eh? What do you mean?"  
"She doesn't find it profitable. She finds you too childish and whimsical, unable to be the man the family needs."  
"That's really mean of her!"

"Yeah… Kei?"

"What is it Gome-chan?"

"We need to break up."

"What do you mean? Is it something I did? Something I said?"

"No, it's never been you Kei. It's always been me.

My grandmother is setting me up for an arranged marriage with the son of one of the family business partners. I am to be married to him once I turn 18."

"But…but why? I can change, I can be good…Let me talk to her!"

"I'm sorry Kei, but..but the decision has already been made on her part!

And besides, if…if I don't do this... I forfeit the company and…and the responsibility will just be passed onto my younger sisters shoulders. She's not meant for that world Kei! She's too innocent and full of life. Grandmother would see that innocence dead had she her way. I can't see you anymore. As of right now, we are no longer children, entertaining childish fantasies…we are adults, and not together!"

"But…but Kagome…wait!

…

…

Gome?"

* * *

This story goes through the entire relationship of Kei and Kagome at different points in their life (starting from when they already know each other, so I guess not the entire relationship between them).

It is a completely dialogue-based story, kind of like reading a play only without the stage directions. I did this for two reasons: one because I suck at meshing dialogue and action together well, and two, it leaves the actions and timelines open to the readers own imaginations, while not getting rid of the plot.

I hope you like it and if you don't? please tell me why, although, without telling me to kill myself (I've heard about some people who have flamed the authors like that).

Please review!

Oh, and if someone could please tell me how to put this in the anime x-overs section, it would be a real help!


End file.
